User blog:Madame O'Front/Burning Questions with Sophinx Riddleton
Welcome! Please, take a seat, sit down, relax and treat yourself to some warm tea (or if you’re old enough, some refreshing hot toddy for that cold) and crunchy gingersnaps, because the infamous Sophinx Riddleton is here to answer all your burning questions about anything. She’s got enough tea to drink and to spill so go ahead! She won’t bite. Just don’t pour from the wrong teapot. Sophinx made sure to tag them so she’s not responsible if you end up feeling queesy. I want to flesh her out more so I thought why not? You can ask her any question or her opinion on anything. I can’t ensure speedy replies but I’ll try to get back to them as soon as possible. Iseul Soo Since some of the information about her is written in a gossip blog, I’m going to take it with a grain of salt. I’ll try to say something nice, nonetheless. Poor thing, she seems fun but it’s gotten to the point of being overwhelming. I’d like you, dear but please turn yourself down a notch. Maybe focusing on your surfing would be better than your guitar. The ladies would love it if Iseul focused more on her strengths and it would help to calm down and give her crushes some time and space to process those feelings. Mael Loth Mael would be a force to be reckoned with...if he really tried. He’s got spirit but it means nothing if he doesn’t get up and do anything. It doesn’t matter if you’re born with a silver spoon. The world certainly doesn’t serve anything on a silver platter, not unless someone works for it. It wouldn’t matter if he had the skills to convince others to to his bidding. Alas, I do not think he has such skills. Kaden Radcliffe A former non-legacy and a fellow Andersen? Hmm, as far as I know he’s the next Karen. Wouldn’t he get his feet hacked off by the end of the story? He’s determined to follow his destiny, so lucky him, I suppose. At least he got what he wanted. I guess he doesn’t want to bite the hand that fed him. I mean the people who have given some average joe like him a chance at retelling a famous story. It wouldn’t hurt if he made some changes. I’m sorry he lost a friend. If I recall, I’ve heard someone in this school went missing a while ago. Wherever this person is now, they should know they’re really fortunate to have loved ones who still remember them. I know the feeling of being left behind and forgotten. I can see in Kaden’s tired eyes that these events have taken quite a toll on him. Ablative Charming A Charming? There’s only two reasons a Charming would be here. Money or a role. Considering the fact it’s not common for a Charming to suddenly shift programs, especially from hero-centric to villain-centric, I’m assuming the latter. I don’t what it is. Not like I cared. Still, I’m happy for her. I’ve seen her around, we’ve talked a bit in Study Hall before and I think it be such a waste not give a role befitting such a warrior. And I’m not saying that just because of her sword fighting skills. I can tell she’s very determined, you can see it her bright blue eyes. Whoever gets her as ruler would be a very lucky kingdom for sure. Rogue Charming Another one? No, two. I’m not surprised. Charmings, they breed like rabbits. Cute and fluffy yet insanely invasive. Yet there’s only so much food and resources to go around, someone has to...go sometime. Especially the middle children. Anyway, let’s start with Rogue. He’s not the worst of princes. If he were, I would know. I’d place him somewhere in the middle but on the lower end. Rogue has a good heart but when he actually does anything his execution is woefully sloppy. His words would easily be used against him with that tone. No one trusts someone whose words are that contradictory. He should work on that. One day someone will definitely use those flaws against him. Only time will tell. Revolt Charming This one is typical. Fortunately on the better side of the spectrum. He’s in the safe zone. It’s ironic how his personality doesn’t match up with his name. A revolt is borne from unrest, yet he’s cooler than a cucumber. I do understand it can get tiring being popular because he fits in with a certain standard but he seems to manage fine. Category:Blog posts